I Never Knew
by ATasteOfNightshade
Summary: Naruto is a pure blood who only came of age a few months ago and changed. so he built a house outside of Konoha to keep everyone safe, including his crush. So as he was packing Sasuke, his rival, best friend and crush, walked in trying to find out if something he over heard was true. only to have his whole life change. Now everything has changed. sasunaru irukaka.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk: So you may recognize this from my previous accout Gridom. well I move accounts so now im uploading it on here. Enjoy

I dont own naruto.

Chapter 1

I never knew that if I was to change that it would be in this way. I faced my home, knowing I could no longer stay here without hurting anyone else I had already killed one i cared for, turning him into something unforgivable, something like me. I drew my hood up over my blonde hair and shifted the man in my arms He was changing into one of us, one of the undead. Knowing that it was my fault that my best friend and long time crush was in my arms, changing into something, was a horrible feeling. A tear ran down my cheek. "I must hurry to the safe house." I had to get away. I glanced down at the man in my arms. His already pale skin was a deathly tint. I listened as his heartbeat slowed even more, knowing that his heart would soon stop completely. I held my breath, pushing myself to run faster. He would awaken after the change was complete, I needed to be in the safe house before that even came close. I looked down knowing that we were close to the house i had just finished building. I had finished a few days ago and had been working on packing everything.

*flashback to earlier that day*

I shuffled around putting things in boxes a song playing over and over in my mind. It set my feet dancing in the spur of things. I started singing along with with the song as i moved to put my stuff away. I was going to have to feed soon, but i wanted to get the packing over with. I didnt hear the knock on my door,but i did hear when someone cleared their throat. I recognized the human scent in the air as it filled my nose. My head shot up "Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" I saw his eyes drift around the room. I had to hold my breath as i kept myself from pouncing on the man in front of me. I had been in love with the man in front of me since the academy but had never told him nor acted on it. I took the chance to look around as well. Just finally noticing that i only had a couple of stuff left to pack. I also took notice to the intense burning in my throat and the feeling of sharp fangs that had unsheathed in my hunger. "Packing, are we?" His voice seemed off. I looked back at him and nodded "Yes. I am moving to a new house." His eyes seemed to dim in what look like sadness. If anyone else looked at him they probably would have though it was the same old teme but i had learned to read him. "oh." There was a few minutes of silence before he continued "why didnt you tell me?" I blinked a bit taken back by the question "What do you mean, Uchiha? Why does it matter if i told you or not?" He looked me n the eye "Why didnt you tell me that you were a vampire?" his voice had wavered as he had spoken. My eyes widened "H-how-?" my voice came out as a whisper.  
The uchiha's eyes held hurt "So its true. I over heard Iruka talking to Kakashi about coming to check on you and make sure you had enough blood in the house until they could come out there and give you that's why you wouldnt spar with me? Why you've been distancing yourself from everyone?" his voice soundedso hurt. I could only nod,knowing my voice would fail me. "Were you really going to just leave me behind like that?" I made contact with his eyes. I needed something to drink now or else i could not stop myself from pouncing on him. I gulped"Uchiha can we please do this a bit later?" His eyes hardened "NO. you are going to tell me everything now." He came closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek "Naruto, why won't you let me in? I thought i was suppose to be the one to cast everyone out?" I leaned into his touch, knowing that it would only be my downfall. why couldn't we be together? I put my head up taking a hold of his. I had to break contact or risk doing something i would feel guilty for after. I took a look at him"YOu need to leave before i hurt you." he shook his head "Never. You wont hurt me." The burning in my throat became almost unbearable but i held it at bay. I becoming harder and it was taking a toll on y body the longer i waited. I could sense the fear in the room as i shook my head and fell to my knees.

"Naruto! whats wrong? Talk to me" his voice sounded worried. I gulped "I...need" My voice was raspy and i was hoping he would leave now that it was getting to the point i might hurt him. "What do you need?" HIs voice had fear in it as his heart raced. "I ..need blood. I have to... feed." I tried to restrain from attacking him. My voice made his heart race faster if that was possible. I could feel his hold tighten around me. "Naruto tell me what to do?" I gulped again "there are packets in the fridge." I could smell the blood running through his veins and hear the beat of his heart. When he didn't move I tried not to breath so i could hold out a little longer. "What are you doing?" I asked but then i heard him gulp "There isn't enough time. You are going to have to feed from me." I tried to roll away from him but in this situation he was stronger than me. "I can't. Not you." He eyes narrowed at me "And why not me?" His voice was a little stand offish. I would have chuckled but i couldnt. "I dont want to hurt you, you mean to much to me." My voice was strained. I felt his hands push me to his neck "Well you dont have a choice in this situation." My face was pushed into the curve of his neck and his scent filled my nose. I gulped again as he held me there. "I dont want to lose you too." I licked his neck going against my better judgement "Im sorry about this." Was all the warning the uchiha got before i bit down.

I heard him gasp and hold my head to his neck. I felt his emotions ad tried to pull away but his grip on my head forced me to stay. His breath became labored pants, i knew i needed to stop. His blood was addicting though. I pulled out my fangs, licking the wound close. I pulled back and grabbed him before he fell. I had taken too much. He would not survive judging by his heartbeat, which was weaker than it should be. I saw a tear fall onto his cheek then run downwards. I held him in my arms as words as soft as feathers hit my ears. I felt my guilt hit me and made the decision to save him. I didnt know how he was going to react. If he would despise me when he woke up changed. I didnt care. I ripped open my wrist and put it to him mouth "Forgive me, you need to drink." I heard him drink down the blood that filled his mouth as I stared down into eyes that were fogging over.

*return to now*

I saw the house now and since it was getting close to when he would wake, i was glad. I pushed myself harder, making my feet run faster. I reached the door and launched through and down the stairs away from the morning he could not yet face. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs I walked to the second door and opened it. I laid my crush on the bed. I looked at him noticing the signs that he would soon awaken and he would need to feed. I needed to prepare. I walked back out and went up to the kitchen. I grabbed two of the blood packs draining them. I knew what it meant to sire someone. I had the responsibilities of a sire now. Sasuke had become yet another thing on my list: A fledgling. I had to take care of him, protect him. Yet the biggest question in my mind was "Will he hate me when he wakes up?" My voice was in complete worry. I did not want the love of my undead life to hate me for what I had done to him. I walked back downstairs, set on waiting til he awoke. I walked into his room and sat in the chair in the far corner, lighting a candle next to me and waited.

Dusk: Well ill leave it off there for now. reviews and pm is accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk :So hears the next chapter. Well we all know I don't own the Naruto. On to the story.

Sasu pov after Naruto fed him blood.*

I was sucked into pain. That's all I could feel was pain. the pain of dying, the paining of knowing it was Naruto who did this. The fact that I had let him drink from my neck instead of those bags was shock in itself. In that moment when I looked into his eyes all I could feel for the boy in front of me was love. I was a little hurt when he hadn't told me what he was and even angry with the boy when he refused to spar with me but that didn't mean that since the accidental kiss at the academy I hadn't been in love with him. So when I found out I went right to him to confront him with the such things running to my mind as 'if this is all some kind of prank I'm going to kill him.' or 'I would rather kill Naruto and date a girl then still love him if he doesn't spar with me.' It was only after he had told me it was all true and the accidental show of his fangs when he told me to leave did I realize that even if it had been wrong I probably would have fallen for him even more.

The pain stopped. that was it there was no soreness, no withering or signs of slowing. It just stopped. I could feel a change happening. it felt as if my soul was being drawn out of my body then slowly forced back in. It was an odd feeling one I had been accustomed to after my time with Orochimaru. I could feel strong arms around me clutching me to a chest. Words whispered into my ears but no voice came just the feeling of their lips moving. I couldn't move but i wanted to. To comfort him, to tell him to shut up. That he was giving me a head ache. I then felt my body being lifted and then the air around me shifted. I felt myself being lower not long after that onto something soft and a distant door closing a few minutes after that. Time passed then I don't really know how much. I could feel my body begin to awaken as I figured dawn would be approaching. I open my eyes slowly, they felt as though I hadn't opened them in a week. I looked around, trying to sit up when a voice sounded from the far corner "I wouldn't do that just yet." My eyes shot over to the corner "N..aru...to?" He leaned forward and smiled softly but even I could see the sadness in it. "why ...are...you so...far away?" he stood at the question "I did not want to frighten you when you awoke."

"You would...not have...frightened...me...why are...you still...so distant?" I tried to give him a confused look but he came closer. He had a tear run down his face as he sat onto the bed "Forgive me." I gave him a confused look when he looked me in the eye. He seemed to be asking if I hated him with his eyes. I wanted to wave his doubt of hate because I didn't hate him for anything well maybe not avoiding my attacks at the valley. "I don't...hate you." I sat up slowly and hugged him. "I do not hate you Naruto." I felt his arms wrap around me and my face shoved into his neck. "You need to feed uchiha." It was only then did I recognize the burning in my throat. I felt my teeth extend and I didn't know what to do. "its okay let your instincts take over." I listened to what he said and just let my mind clear then I bite into him. I let his blood run over my tongue then down my throat. He didn't taste how I would expect. His taste was almost like a honey and almonds. I felt the burning go down in my throat and took notice of the emotions that filled me. The happiness of finding out that he was not hated. The guilt of turning his friend and an emotion I couldn't describe. Was it love? I couldn't tell.

I pulled away and licked the wound that was already closing. I looked into his eyes and no word was spoken as our eyes connected. Until I decided that the silence wasn't helping "Are you going to say anything?" I almost smiled at the laugh I received. "Here I thought you would see me differently. but its relieving to know you can still be your bastard self." I could hear the relief in his voice but it seemed off almost fake. I grabbed his face gently and forced him to look at me"Naru what's wrong?" I let the concern I felt reach him through my eyes and voice. His eye held only sadness and guilt as I looked into them so I asked again "What's wrong? tell me."

He sighed and grabbed my hands pulling them off his face "Everything is wrong, Sasuke. This was not suppose to happen." I began to grow a little fearful as he continued to talk. " Things were not suppose to go this way. you weren't suppose to find out like this or have this happen to you. I didn't want this life for you. I didn't want this life for anyone. I tired to move away to protect everyone only to end up fucking that up and turning you. I fucked up again. Im so sorry. Im sorry for being a monster. a monster who just ruined your life. I thought when you woke up you would hate me, even try to kill me if that was possible. I could only assume how angry you would be. even if I had tried to explain that you where down to your last breath when I turned you. It was one of the reasons I had told you to do get a bag." I growled out I was terrified before but now I was also angry "Shut up!"

Dusk: yeah seems like a good place to leave it.

Naru: Dusk why is sasu yelling at me.

Sasu: Because your an idiot.

Dusk: both of you play nice. I have to go to school soon and I don't want to come back to a messy house. so good bye dear readers until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dusk: hai hai readers. back again with chapter 3. lets see how this chapter plays out shall we. que the screen. play the movie

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..

Chapter 3-Naruto's P.O.V.

I was startled by his sudden outburst. The uchiha was not normally one to raise his voice. Yet when I looked in his eyes I saw a sliver of fear,but it was mainly anger that glowed in his eyes. I had begun to scare him with my rant and that was probably the reason for his anger. My ears focused on to him as he started to speak "I want you to get one thing into that thick head of yours right now, Uzumaki. If I hadn't wanted you to feed from me then I wouldn't have let you. You got that." I nodded slowly as he had paused as if waiting for my answer, "Now the turning was not really what I was expecting from the outcome, but I knew you could feel my feelings when you fed from me. Much like I did when I fed from you." I listened as if expecting to hear the words I was expecting from the beginning. But as his eyes kept contact with mine, I never once saw the hatred, only determination. "So don't you dare try to this shit with me, Do I make myself clear?" I nodded and gave my famous grin fangs and all "Crystal, sunshine." He sighed and thumped me on the forehead "Good because I don't want to have to repeat this ever again."

I sighed as I buried the negative feelings away. I glanced at him in the eye "You need to rest. you may have just woken but there is nothing for you can do in daylight." He gave me a look of confusion "But you walk in the sun all the time, you still went on missions with team 7 even after you were turned if the time of your turning was true." I nodded but responded knowingly "Yes but it takes time. I couldn't do that for almost three days and I couldn't even go out at night until almost the two night because the light from everything in the village as well as the moon. Our eyes are sensitive to bright lights, it's worse after we are first turned and then we get accustomed to it." He was surprised by this but I could feel his thirst.

POV switch *Sasu*

As Naruto explained this to me after my small outburst, I was beginning to see why he wasn't too keen on changing me in the first place and something told me there was going to be alot for me to learn. I also took notice that there was still the slight burning in my throat and judging by the look from the blonde, in front of me, I was getting he knew. I smirked at him as he smiled the same smile that would always melt my heart in years past. He leaned forward offering his neck to me again "You need to stop that burning or you will never be able to control it." There was a slight shudder that went down my spin as he spoke. Just listening to how deep his voice was all i need to extend my fangs fully and give into the urge to taste his blood again. I licked his neck before burying my fangs into the tan column. I felt the shudder that rippled throughout his body which was now pressed up against mine. His hands became threaded into my hair,holding me in my place on his neck and I felt the feeling that I still could not put my finger on. What was it?

I didn't feel like getting my hopes up only for them to get torn down later if I was only fooling myself and think that perhaps it was love that i was tasting. He then spoke up in a deep tone that was almost seductive in its own way "Sasuke, I want you." His voice sent a shudder down my spin as my mind played with images of him doing things to me. I gasped as his hands drifted low and scratched down my sides. I licked the bite wound before pulling away and moaning at the sight of Naruto. His eyes closed but I could see the red haze underneath the lids. His mouth panting and groaning. But what really caught my attention was something hard pushing into me. I looked down to see that his pants were tented and looked rather uncomfortable. I gulped as he buried his head into my neck nipping but not really biting. I groaned at the feeling of his sharp teeth only grazing the skin above where the curse mark had been. His mouth moved up before reaching my lips and pulling me into intoxicating kiss. I moaned as his fangs scraped against my lip. However it was over and he was on the other side of the room in seconds. i looked over at him surprised by the movement "Naru?" He shook his head "Im sorry. I shouldn't-" Before i could say anything he was out the door and gone.

Dusk: *snickers evilly* Sorry but you'll have to wait for that.

Sasu: Seriously'?! you had him leave me just like that.

Naru: dusk you so mean. Is this because sasuke stole you coffee?

Dusk: hehehe bai bai readers until next time *Vanishes*

Naru and sasuke: DUSK, GET BACK HERE!


	4. Authors note

Hey, You fabulous readers.

Dusk here to let you all know that Im starting to work on the stories again. sorry it took so long. I should have an update for you lovely folks soon. I took a bit to find where i wanted to go with this story and what i needed to do to get it there. SO Look out for those new updates and ill see you all soon.

Your author truly,

Dusk Tenshi


End file.
